Summer Sky
by Yugao702
Summary: Rin Kagami is at a loss as to what she can do to help her best friend, Len Kagamine get over his depression over the loss of his cat and return things to normal. That was until she met a strange teal haired girl named Miku, did she finally realize the real reason behind it... (RinxLen)
1. Chapter 1

In a small town, it was a bright and sunny morning. People were moving up and down the street, trying to get to their destination. Some were rushing down the street to get to work or to school while others were casually walking down the pavement, minding their own business as if they have all the time in the world.

In a certain school, it was bursting with life as students walked into the school. Most of them quickly met up with their friends to hat and laugh with while some walked into the classroom and sat down on their respective seat to either catch up with some more sleep or to patiently wait for class to start.

A certain girl with bright blond hair sat by the window, watching the students enter the school curiously out the window as her two male friends chatted beside her. It was a little strange that most of her friends were guys. She wasn't girly or feminine as most girls are in her age, which is one of the reasons why she only has a few female friends and a lot of conflict over the matter, especially when it comes to girly things like fashion, in fact she would choose baggy pants and shorts over skirts and dresses any day.

Most people she was familiar with would often tell her to try and act more like a girl and such. It was mostly just to tease her and it irritated her to no end. Despite all that, she didn't mind any of it because there was only one person who actually understood her well and his opinion was the only thing she cared about.

The classroom door slid open, grabbing the girl's attention and she saw a familiar blond haired boy walked into the classroom. She smiled when she saw it was her best friend, Len Kagamine but then frowned when she noticed the somber expression on his face.

"Oh, its Len." A blue haired male, Kaito noted with a frown on his face. Beside him was another male with long violet hair that was tied into a ponytail. Gakupo frowned as well as he took note of Len's form. "I knew it. He's still depress." He pointed out.

Len slowly approached them as they greeted him, almost hesitantly. "Morning Len." Kaito greeted while Gakupo smiled warily. Len looked down at the ground before he muttered a greeting. "Morning..."

The girl poked her head out, causing the ribbon on her head to bounce as she greeted him as well. "Morning." Len didn't respond this time and just stared down at his shoes. The girl frowned even more when she noticed the dark, heavy rings around his eyes as well as the slight redness in them as if he had been crying.

If there was one thing Rin Kagami was proud of, its that she knew exactly what Len was feeling even without him saying a word.

For a whole month, Len's pet cat had disappeared all of a sudden and hasn't return since. Because of that, Len had grown terribly depressed. He had barely joined in any of their conversations and had isolated himself from everyone in his class, including most of his friends, especially her, completely for the entire month.

Rin could easily remember about a couple of days ago, she had decided to walk home together with Len as they lived close by to each other.

Rin had desperately tried to talk to him or make him laugh or something but he didn't say a word as if he was ignoring her, which upset her.

The two paused in front of Len's house where his mother stood by the house, sweeping. Len called out to his mother. "Mom, its not back yet?" He asked. It was the same question he would ask everyday when he returned to school. His mother paused and frowned. "No, dear." She replied before paused and hesitantly continued. "Len, listen...that cat has been really weak for a while now. Its possible that-"

"But there's a chance it might come back tomorrow..." Len interrupted. Rin glanced at him and noticed his eyes looked expressionless and empty. "It might come back..." He quietly repeated.

This brought a sharp pain to Rin's chest and she stared at Len with intense worry. But despite her concern to her best friend, Rin didn't talk about it with Len. Talking about would probably bring more harm than good so she chose not to mention it until Len says so.

It was already the end of the day. The sun was setting as students poured out of the school and going their separate ways.

Rin and Len walked out of the school and towards the school gate where Kaito and Gakupo waited. They waved at them as they finally noticed their presence.

"We're going to do some karaoke." Kaito announced as Gakupo nodded in confirmation. "You're not going to join us?"

Rin smiled apologetically. "No, I'll be leaving with Len." She said while Len said nothing and shook his head instead. Kaito let out a sigh. "I see...We'll see you tomorrow then."

Len nodded while Rin waved goodbye to them. "Yeah, see ya guys!" She exclaimed before she turned around and walked next to Len.

-0-0-0-

"-And so, just before you came, Kaito was opening this bag of candies from early morning." Rin explained. "But then because there was none left for you, he tried to hide them when he saw you and-"

Rin stopped when she realized Len wasn't even paying attention to her. She frowned deeply. She had hoped that telling Len a story would help cheer him up but...

Rin sighed before she forced out a smile. "I guess I should have gone with Kaito and Gakupo to karaoke." She laughed as she moved ahead of him and stretched. "I heard there was a good catch at the karaoke today." She said and she span around to face him. "I heard that there would be a free drink of your choosing this weeks to celebrate some kind of event. That sound like an awesome deal, right? And-"

Rin stopped once more and paused in mid-step when Len didn't say a word and walked pass her, completely ignoring her. It honestly hurt Rin, being his best friend since childhood. She knew how much that cat mean to him but still...

Rin looked down at the ground dejectedly as she slowly followed after him from behind. "Len..." She quietly began. "There'll be a quiz tomorrow..."

"I haven't prepared for it..."

Rin's eyes widened and her head shot up when she heard Len's voice. Rin brightened up instantly at the fact Len had finally responded to her. She was so happy that she grew tongue tied, trying to figure out what to say next. "Um, Uhh, Well." She finally began with a bright smile as she quickly moved to his side. "Yeah, the teacher is so mean! The quiz tomorrow was just too sudde-"

"Somehow..." Len cut in. "Everything just sucks..."

Rin froze entirely when she saw the expression on Len's face. It was that same empty expression from days ago. It was just...frightening.

"Len..." Rin began. "Let's take a quick detour."

She then suddenly forward towards the corner where they would always past and paused at the side where a grove of trees grew at the side of the path. "Its by the sidewalk just over there!" She exclaimed as she stopped and twirled around to Len then pointed to the side where there was pathway within the trees. "Here! Right here!"

Len followed after as Rin continued to exclaim. "There's a wonderful field with a nice view down here! S-So if we could-"

"Whatever." Len said indifferently as he walked past her. Rin froze in place. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest at Len's coldness towards her. Rin couldn't turn around and chase after him, instead she stared down at the ground, teary eyed while Len walked away without looking back.

-0-0-0-

Within the forest, Rin sat down at the edge of a cliff, staring at the view of the entire city. At the side was the sea that sparkled beautifully under the orange sky.

Rin smiled sadly at the view. She can't remember when or how she discovered this place but the view was just beautiful...if only she could show it to Len.

"I really wanted to show this to him..." She sighed. She then folded her legs and hugged them towards her chest. "Len..." She muttered to the wind. Rin understood that Len was terribly upset about losing his cat but...he didn't have to be so cold.

Rin wished she could help him somehow...she just wanted him to be the carefree happy-go-luck guy he was back then. She wanted to bring that Len back...

"What are you doing?" A voice behind her suddenly spoke up.

Rin yelped in shock, nearly falling off the edge. She span around to see a girl with long teal hair that was tied into two pigtails. She appeared to be a bit older than her and didn't seem to come from her school as she wore a different uniform from hers. Rin sharply inhaled when she realized the girl's face was uncomfortably close to hers which disturbed her.

She grinned widely as she greeted. "Hello there!"

Rin was stunned while her heart thumped on her chest at the fact she nearly fell off the edge of a cliff and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water before she finally responded. "H-Hello.."

The girl giggled as she pulled back. "What are you doing here in a place like this?" She asked innocently. Rin blinked and stood up. "Well, um you see...I thought that the view was nice so..."

The girl nodded. "Oh, I see." She agreed. "The view here is really beautiful."

The girl then began to giggle oddly and Rin tilted her head in confusion. That was when it hit her and her expression turned into panic. "N-No! I'm not doing anything suspicious!" She exclaimed as she lifted her hands in a surrender position. "I'm planning to do anything crazy here like jumping if that's what you're thinking!"

The girl blinked before laughing once more. "I'm sure you're not." She said. "If anyone's suspicious, it should be me."

Rin began to fidget on her place. "No um...are you taking a walk, right?" She nervously asked. "Oh! Um I'm not trying to do anything. I-I was just curious and um..." Rin began to mumble unintelligible things. For some reason, she felt a little unease towards this girl. She just seemed a little...off somehow.

The girl stared at her for a moment before she grinned. "My name's Miku. Hatsune Miku by the way." She suddenly introduced herself.

Rin was baffled for a second and sweatdropped. Normally, people don't just give away their names that easily. Rin smiled warily. "Um, My name's Rin Kagami but you can just call me Rin." She replied back.

Miku then energetically jumped up and childishly threw her hands up into the air as she cheered. "Rin-chan!" She giggled. Rin sweatdropped once more at the childish reaction and she chuckled awkwardly while Miku grinned. This girl was rather...interesting in her own way.

"I'm often describe as weird." Miku said as if reading Rin's mind. "That's why I don't label others as weird so easily and...I don't want to."

Rin didn't say a word as she looked at the girl. She must have had a rough time, huh?

"Speaking of which..." Miku started. "This 'Len' person...Is he your friend?" She asked and Rin's face turned pink. S-She heard that? "Eh? Ah! Ahhh..." Rin sheepishly scratched the back of her head as she muttered. "Yeah..."

"Liar." Miku bluntly said and Rin flinched then gaped at her. "Wha-! Who are you calling a liar?" She exclaimed. That was when Miku suddenly leaned forward towards her, causing Rin to take a step back as Miku stared at her dead in the eyes. "Because I understand! You like Len, right?"

Rin's face flared from pink to bright red. "Your face's all beet red." Miku pointed out. "Ehh?! Ah! T-That's because its not like that! He's-! Its-! I-!" She exclaimed, completely flustered. Rin looked everywhere, except for Miku as she tried to come up with some excuse but...

Ring then looked down at her feet with an embarrassed expression and brought her hands to her face as she groaned. Just...what the heck.

Miku then giggled. "I can be your listener." She offered. "There's no one you can talk to, right?" Rin peeked at her over her hands and blushed. This was the first time...she would tell her secret to someone she just met.

In the end, she ended up spilling everything that happened, to the strange teal haired girl as they sat down at the edge. She explained everything to Miku and told her stories about their childhood together. Miku would quietly listen, nodding once and twice in understanding and reassuring Rin that she was listening.

It was nice...having someone listen to her troubles and worries. Troubles that she couldn't tell to anyone, even with Len. It was oddly refreshing.

"-And so, Len was the only one who didn't laugh when I fell into the edge of the river and he even came to help me out." Rin explained, telling Miku one of her childhood experiences with Len.

"Oh, That's really nice of him!" Miku remarked and Rin grinned. "Yeah, but the two of us ended up being all muddy and dirt. Len's mom yelled at us to go to the yard instead of the bathroom so we hosed ourselves with water there, even though we were already wet because of the river."

The two girls laughed together at the silliness of the story. Rin snickered before she let out a sigh and smiled slightly at the memory. "I...I want Len to return to his lively self again." She muttered. "If his cat returns, he'll probably pull himself together."

Miku fell silent as Rin stared at the city with a sad smile. "But...That's not something that I can help with..."

Miku stared at Rin before she slowly opened her mouth. "Rin-chan..." She began. "Stop misleading people with such fickle words and taking everything as a joke." Rin blinked at the sudden seriousness in Miku's tone as she continued. "Say what's on your mind even if you're scared." Miku looked at Rin, directly into her eyes. "That's the best way to get your message across."

Rin stared back into Miku's eyes to see the absolute seriousness in her eyes and at that moment...she believed her. Rin slowly nodded. "Alright. I'll try..." She said. That girl was strangely convincing but regardless, she'll do ask she says.

-0-0-0-

The next day, Kaito, Gakupo, and Rin opened the door to the classroom. The three blinked when they saw a certain blond haired male sitting in front of his desk and was resting his head over his folded arms, obviously asleep despite the noise within the classroom.

"That guy came here before us, huh?" Gakupo remarked and Kaito nodded. "Yet he fell asleep." He added. Rin simply stared at Len's form as she suddenly remembered the things Miku told her.

* * *

 _"Listen, Rin-chan." Miku began. "When you want someone to pay attention, concentrate all your energy in your diaphragm and speak from it._

* * *

Rin gripped her chest and puffed her chest out as she approached the unaware blond. She stopped right next to him and looked down at him as she greeted. "Len, good morning..."

Len didn't respond and Rin frowned. This was going to harder than she thought. Rin scratched the back of her head. Was this guy really asleep? She wondered about that. Sure, it was early in the morning but to fall asleep in class? Len has never done that before.

Rin frowned as she thought once more about what Miku had told her.

* * *

 _"Diaphragm?" Rin looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What's that suppose to mean?"_

 _Miku groaned and rolled her eyes. "Its important!" She exclaimed. "No matter how much you like Len, if its just superficial words he's not going to listen!"_

 _Rin frowned at the fact that she did have a point and Miku went on. "It's like the power of the universe, alright? So that's why you have to charge the power in your diaphragm. Just trust me, okay?"_

* * *

It was awfully suspicious. Charge the power in her diaphragm? What the heck those that mean? Just who is that girl?

Rin then stared down at Len's resting form with a thoughtful expression. Well, even though she didn't understand what Miku was talking about. She might as well do as she was told.

Rin grabbed a seat and sat in front of Len. She then leaned forward and draped her arm on top of his head and leaned her head on his. There was pause in the air. Rin ignore the noise in the classroom and slowly spoke up. "Hey, listen to me carefully Len..." She started. "Its alright even if you don't respond."

She paused then took a long deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once more and began. "Cheer up!" She exclaimed. "I know what you're going to say...but because I can understand that that's not an easy thing to do, you can be depressed all you like."

She then playfully ruffled his hair in a gentle manner, musing at how soft his hair was as she continued. "I'll simply just wait until you cheer up! And when it's over, let's go to that new cafe and eat some cake with Kaito, Gakupo, and the others. There's a sale next week!" She said before pausing once more.

"That's why..." She muttered, a light blush stained her cheeks with a sad smile on her face as she leaned over and whispered to his ear. "Even if its just a little bit...please cheer up, Len."

That was when Len shuffled and let out a soft groan. Rin jumped slightly as she noticed this and pulled back instantly as Len slowly opened his eyes and rise up from his desk. Rin's heart began to race rapidly in her chest. Somehow...she felt nervous for some reason.

"M-Morning." Rin nervously said. Len rubbed his eyes sleepily as he blinked before mumbling to himself absentmindedly. "I want to eat some cake..."

Rin stared at him, stunned andshe realized he was asleep this whole time. She then snorted and burst into fits of laughter. Seriously. That Len was just...

Len groggily scratched the back of his head with a confused expression on his face. Before a notebook casually hit him in the head and Gakupo sighed. "This guy's still half asleep." He said. "Ouch!"

Rin snickered awkwardly. "Sorry. Its probably my fault." She said. Kaito looked down at Len with concern. "Morning Len, are you alright?" He asked and Len groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They must have made a small commotion because they soon noticed that everyone in class was staring at them curiously. "Nothing to see here people!" Gakupo announced. "Len's just lacking sleep because he's been doing H-rated stuff 'til late last night so please help him by keeping quiet about it!"

Len's eye twitched in irritation while everyone laughed. Kaito laughed nervously before he turned to Len once more. "We'll be uhh...going back to our seat for now so see ya Len." He said as he nudged Gakupo, who looked down at Len with an amused smirk which irritated Len even more.

Rin sweatdropped as they left before she glanced over to Len with a nervous grin. "Um hey Len." She called out. Len leaned back against his chair, grumbling that he hadn't done anything as he groaned.

He then cringed as the sunlight suddenly shone onto his face. "So bright." He grunted. "Looks like its going to be very hot today too..." He sighed heavily. "Its also going to be summer too..."

Rin then laughed. "Well, that's fine too, right? Say...about yesterday, I met this very interesting girl. She was really kind but-"

-0-0-0-

Rin walked down the path in silence. The dry leaves and twigs crunched underneath her feet as she moved through the shallow forest. She pushed through the bushes and peeked at the cliff where a certain teal haired female sat there with smile as she hummed.

"Oh! You're here!" Rin said and Miku looked up with a pout. "That's so mean. So what if I'm here?" She huffed. Rin laughed as she approached her. "I'm surprised you're here because well...I felt as if we were about to meet soon." She admitted.

Miku smiled at that before she stood up. "So..." She grinned at her. "How did it go?"

Rin paused then smiled awkwardly. "I don't know." Miku nearly lost her footing at that and gaped at her. "Huh?! Things didn't go well?!" She questioned in shock.

Rin then sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "I thought he was just resting his head on the desk when I approached him..." She explained. "But he was actually asleep. Seriously...it was embarrassing."

"Oh." Miku uttered. "But then that's..." Rin shook her head and smiled slightly. "Nonetheless...Len finally laughed after all." She said. "But come to think of it, he was actually laughing because one of our friends was chosen to read a classical literature passage out loud and somehow he started imitating the way our boring teacher would speak."

She chuckled as she thought of the way Kaito robotically read the passage out loud with a mocking looking on his face. It was just hilarious that almost everyone in class tried their best to hold their laughter in.

"It was so funny that everyone was just laughing their heads off, and as for Len. He was trying so hard to not laugh that he was trembling! That lasted for the entire morning..." Rin grinned widely at Miku. "It was really funny."

Miku smiled as she saw the grin on Rin's face. "That's great." Miku said and Rin looked at her with confusion. "That just means that your message got through!"

Rin blinked. "R-Really?" She asked and Miku nodded happily. "Yeah!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Rin stared at her with surprise before her eyes softened and she smiled as well. "I see...I guess you're right."

There was a moment of silence between them as they stared out at the view. The breeze gently caressed their skin as they watched.

"Miku-san." Rin began and Miku glanced at her as Rin turned to her with a wide grin. "Thank you." She said gratefully. Miku's eyes widened before she softly smiled. "No problem."

The two then decided to leave the area and go for a walk since Rin had some time before going home. The two females quietly walked down the pathway to the street as Rin started. "So Miku-san, do you come to that place often?" She asked curiously.

Miku turned and raised a brow at her. "Huh? Actually I've never been there before." She said and Rin looked at her with surprise. "Eh?I thought you do since that was why I assumed you'd be there today too..."

Miku didn't respond to that before she looked up at the sky then back to her. "I'll tell you why, Rin-chan..." She said. "The truth is...I heard a voice" She looked back into Rin's eyes and smiled. "Rin-chan's voice."

Rin's eyes widened. There was a pause before Rin stared at her with an odd expression. "You're kidding me, right?" She said with obvious disbelief. Miku pouted at her. "That's so mean!" She exclaimed with a huff. "I'm telling you the truth!" She stomped her feet to the ground like a child having a tantrum and Rin sweatdropped. She began to wonder who the older one was between the two of them.

Miku sighed then pointed to the sky. "I'm serious! Your voice came down from the sky."

Rin continued to look at her as if she grew a second head. Yup, she was definitely strange. Rin then sighed and shook her head. Oh well...

"Whatever you say..." Rin muttered as they stepped into the sidewalk and began waling down the street as Miku huffed and tried to come up with other topics, which Rin would joke around about them.

Rin thought Miku was a strange girl, especially with what she told her...but it was only later on that Rin finally came to understand the true meaning behind those words.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Behold I bring to you, a brand new story! *raining confetti* Yay! But unfortunately this story will be really brief but I hope you'll enjoy it while it lasts, alright?**

 **Its already my summer break (finally) so I might have more time writing some of my stories now. If any of you haven't read my other A/N from my other stories, I have placed a poll in my profile for you, the readers to vote on which story I should focus on for now.**

 **I'm trying to juggle on all my stories and which should I update first and such. Its kinda hard so I wanna ask your opinion on which I should focus on first.**

 **Anyways I don't have much to say right now but I hope you'll review and maybe fav this story when you have the time alright? Hope you enjoy your time and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be very soon. So for now, Bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin adjusted the collar of her uniform as she looked at the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing her hair as she fixed the large white ribbon onto the top of her head.

She looked at herself at the mirror once more and nodded in satisfaction. She grabbed her bag and left her bedroom, walking down the stairs. She passed by the living room but paused when she noticed her mother silently sitting on the couch, holding what looked like a photograph. Her back was turned to her so she couldn't see what expression her mother had.

Rin had a troubled look on her face and reluctantly approached her mother. "Um, Morning Mom." She greeted. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Her mother didn't respond. Rin fidget slightly in her place. "Um, W-What's for breakfast? If there's any..." She trailed off. Again, no response. Her mother remained unmoved as she held the photo in her hand.

Rin adjusted her head slightly to take a peek at what she was staring to see that it was a photo of her family in the park. Rin was in the middle with a wide grin as she posed, lifting two V signs while her parents stood at each side of her, smiling gently at the camera.

Rin frowned sadly. That photo was taken two years ago when her father was still around. Her father was diagnosed with cancer and passed away about a year ago. Her mother had fallen to depression at the time and barely spoke or ate anything for awhile. It was a complete miracle that she recovered from her depression a few months after in order to take care of her daughter.

But now, out of nowhere...her mother started to return to her depressed self again.

Rin had seen how terrible her mother's condition was and she didn't want Len to end up like her. The sight of Len begin as depressed as her mother was...It was just too heartbreaking...

"Mo-" She began but stopped when she noticed her mother's form began to tremble and then sobbing followed. Rin fell silent as her mother cried. She suddenly acting that way. She was just fine a month ago but now...why was acting this way again.

Rin couldn't ask her. She didn't have the heart to ask her. Rin stepped back and silently moved out of the room, and left the house. The best she could do now...was just leave her mother alone...

* * *

"Talking to no one all the time?" Len said in confusion. Rin mirrored his expression as they stared at their two friends. Currently, it was lunch break and they were at the rooftop, eating lunch.

Len tiled his head in confusion. "Who? Yourself?"

"Of course not! We're talking about you!" Kaito exclaimed. "You've been talking to yourself lately, you know. I wasn't bothered by it at first, but now its getting worse!"

Gakupo then sighed. "Its been happening a lot now but what bothers us the most is that-" Kaito then suddenly cut in and grabbed Len's shoulders as he stared into his eyes with a very serious glint. "Somehow its like you're talking to someone!" He finished.

Len blinked. "Huh?" He uttered. "Its true!" Kaito yelled, shaking Len roughly. Len then shoved Kaito off him with a grunt then sighed. "You really think so?" He muttered and Gakupo and Kaito nodded.

Rin glanced at Len worriedly. If she had to be honest, Rin thought so too. Len had been talking to himself a lot lately. He would mumble things to himself while staring out in space or when he was busy doing something.

Rin frowned at herself. What has she been doing? Len's her best friend. She should being doing something! Or at least understand what Len was feeling. She let out a sigh. She was such a terrible friend.

-0-0-0-

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

Students were gathering their things and one by one left the classroom to go home or hang out with friends. Len sat in his desk, reading a book as he ignore the noise. He mumbled to himself quietly as he read and Rin sweatdropped.

Well, she shouldn't really be worried in the first place. Len did have a habit of mumbling to himself whenever he was focused on something but he rarely does it in front of others since Len said it would weird people out.

Rin frowned. Usually he would mumble to himself when he's alone and when he's relaxing at him. Rin mentally shook her head and turned to Len. "Len, we should get going now." She said.

"Okay." Len answered absentmindedly before he froze. Rin blinked as Len had a look of confusion on his face. Rin was about to ask him what's wrong until Kaito flopped onto Len's back, causing Len to let out an "oomph!"

"Yo Len! Lets go home already." Kaito exclaimed. Len groaned. "Get off me! You're heavy!"

Gakupo let out a chuckle at the display. "Let the guy go, Kaito. I wanna get out of here as soon as possible." He said and Kaito sighed as he did as he was told. Len grunted as he closed his book and grabbed his things. Rin didn't move from her place as the three males walked out of the room. Rin stared after them in silence.

Len paused at the door for a moment and peeked back into the classroom. Rin's heart jumped as their eyes met. "W-What?" Rin questioned but Len didn't respond.

"Something wrong?" Kaito asked as he noticed Len suddenly stopping. Len turned back to Kaito and shook his head. "Nah, its nothing."

They left the room, leaving Rin all alone in the classroom. Rin stared down at the ground, her hands curling into fists as she looked down in sadness.

-0-0-0-0-

"Something on your mind today?" Miku asked as she twirled a flower in her hand. Rin frowned as she sat next to Miku. Her legs folded against her chest as she leaned her chin onto her knees. "Yeah..." Rin muttered.

"Hmm, is it about Len?" Miku asked, even though she already knew the answer. Rin sighed. "Yeah..." She repeated and looked up at the orange sky. "Even though I'm always by his side...I can't do anything for him." She paused and her eyes softened with sadness. "Actually instead of that...It's more like..."

Miku silently stared at Rin before she quietly started. "Your feelings...You should let Len know about them soon."

Rin flinched and her face turned into bright crimson. "W-W-What?! No way!" Rin said in panic. The thought of confessing to Len was just...insane! What if he rejected her? What if he ends their friendship over this? She didn't want to ruin their friendship because of her silly feelings! "With the state he's in right now, He'll get even more messed up I confessed!" Rin exclaimed.

But Miku shook her head in disagreement. "You know, you should tell him..." She firmly suggested. "After all, you're-" She then stopped and fell silent. Rin tilted her head in confusion at the girl's sudden silence. "I'm...what?" She questioned.

Miku didn't respond for a second before she let out one of her famous grins. "I'll keep that a secret for now." She said.

"Ehhh?" Rin whined before she laughed. "Geez, what's with that?" She continued to laugh while Miku's smile wavered slightly.

-0-0-0-

"Morning!" Rin exclaimed as she entered the classroom. Her eyes instantly caught a certain blond haired boy who sat in his desk alone. Rin's face lit up as she approached him. "Morning Le-"

Rin stopped as she heard whispers and mutters in the classroom. Their classmates whispered to one another as they glanced at Len's direction with disturbed looks.

"I noticed that he's gotten a lot gloomier recently." One of their classmates muttered.

"Is it true that he's been talking to himself? How creepy."

"To think he used to be pretty cool..."

Rin gritted her teeth in anger. How dare they talk about Len that way! Rin turned to them and yelled. "Shut the hell up all of you!"

Len flinched at the sudden scream but it did nothing as the mutters seem to have grown louder. Rin was furious. Why won't they stop?

Just before she could did anything else, someone yelled. "Hey! Why is it so noisy?"

Everyone in the classroom instantly fell silent as they turned to the door where Gakupo and Kaito glared at them. Gakupo glared their classmates intensely, causing everyone to flinch. "Len has been very tired recently so what were you guys saying about him just now?" He coldly questioned.

The nearest students to them gulped as Gakupo averted his gaze to them. One of the students nervously replied. "Oh um...we're sorry?" He stuttered. Kaito then let out a chuckle and let out his usual carefree grin, which seemed completely out of place in the tense atmosphere.

"Now, now Gakupo, you're scaring them with your overwhelming presence. They're jusy worried about Len." Kaito remarked before he turned to them. Kaito's smile tightened and his smile brought shivers down everyone's spine as he maliciously said. "Right?"

The students trembled in fear as they retreated back to their seats. Everyone else turned away instantly, not wanting to get involve with the situation. Rin let out a sigh of relief and she smiled gratefully at Kaito and Gakupo.

Rin turned back to Len, who said nothing about the commotion and just stared down at his desk. Rin frowned deeply. Len wasn't like this. He wouldn't stay quiet about something like this. Just...what can she do?

-0-0-0-0-

Len was exhausted. No, more like he's confused. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. For a month, things have not being going well. Was he going crazy? What was wrong with him?

Len harshly punched a wall and he cursed. "Damn it! Why?" He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Rin walked down the hall, searching for Len but then paused when she noticed him at the end of the hall but the air around him seemed tensed. Rin slowly approached him as she called out to him worriedly. "Len?"

Len turned around and glared angrily, which caused Rin to flinch and step back in fear. They didn't say anything as Len turned and walked down the hall, leaving Rin alone. Rin couldn't stop trembling as she hugged herself. She felt...afraid. She had never seen Len so angry before.

Rin whimpered as she continued to embrace herself. "Len..."

-0-0-0-

It was already the end of the day. Rin and Len decided to just go home for the day and walked down the street in silence. The two didn't say a word to each other as they moved down the pavement. Rin peeked at Len's back as he was walking ahead of her.

The silence was unbearable. Rin tried thinking of ways to ease the tension between them. That was when she noticed the pathway at the side of the street. That's right. She should show him the view. There was no one around so maybe it was a good time. Rin paused and took a deep breathe before she called out "Len!"

Len paused mid-step and turned around. Rin was a little nervous but she was determined to get Len to that cliff and show him that view. "Len, liste-"

"She..." Len interrupted, causing Rin to blink. "Huh?" She uttered in confusion. Len's eyes widened as he fully turned to face her. "She around here..." Len suddenly dashed pass Rin, much to her surprise. "L-Len?" Rin was confused but regardless, she ran after him. Could it be...he was looking for that cat?

"I feel her!" Len cried out desperately. "She's here! She's definitely somewhere here!" He continued to run blindly through the streets. He was about to cross the street, not realizing that the stoplight had just turned red.

Rin's eyes widened in horror as she chased after him. "Len! Wait!" She screamed. "Wait! That's-"

A truck suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was about to hit Len. Rin screamed to the top of her lungs. "LEN!"

 _Vrooom!_

The truck speed away down the road. The two blonds sat on the ground, panting heavily. Rin had somehow manage to pull Len to safety, just inches away from the truck. Len stared ahead in shock at the fact he had nearly died. Rin panted heavily. All...All she ever wanted was to stay by Len's side and yet...why does he...

"J-Just..." Len started shakily. "What the hell is this?"

-0-0-0-

"In the end you slept the entire day Len..." Kaito sighed as he frowned down at the blond haired male, who laid his head onto his desk, refusing to look up to them. "You're probably feeling out of it, huh?"

Len's only response was a soft hum. Kaito and Gakupo glanced at each other and frowned. "Well, there aren't many students left." Gakupo pointed out. "Is your mom's really gonna pick you up? Will you be alright until she comes?"

Len hummed again. The two then reluctantly left the room but not before saying goodbye. Once Kaito and Gakupo were gone, Rin got up from her seat and walked over to Len.

Rin gave a troubled smile. "Lying is bad, Len." She said. "You know your mom's away in a business trip today."

Len didn't respond. Rin's smile faltered slightly as she got closer to him. "Are you alright? Are you tired?" She asked. "You're tired, aren't you? I'm sorry..."

Len still didn't respond. Rin sighed and grabbed the seat in front of him, then sat down. Her lips curled downwards as they sat in silence. Was he even listening to her?

Rin draped her arm on top of his head and leaned her head onto closed her eyes while wishing that everything would be alright again. She just wanted to bring back the Len she knew from her childhood. The sweet, cheerful, happy-go-lucky guy she knew and loved. She just wanted to-

"Just..." Rin's eyes shot open when she heard Len's voice. "What on earth is going on?" Len muttered as he slowly lifted his head. Rin pulled away instantly and stared at him as he continued.

"I thought I couldn't sleep from all the anxiety." Len said out loud. "My body tires easily. I have splitting headaches and my ears keep buzzing all the time." Len groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I really thought it was all because of _that_..."

Rin couldn't understand what was Len saying. Len then grunted. "But that day I fell asleep in class...both my body and thoughts felt light all of a sudden. I was so surprise. I've been feeling tired but happy for no apparent reason..." Len bit his lip as he gaze down at his desk. "Then yesterday, I lost all my strength so suddenly. As if I was pulled by something...I was saved from being ran over by a truck."

Rin's eyes widened. What? But she was the one that-

"I've been speaking to myself a lot. Even when there's no one else besides me, I'd still give a response. When I felt a presence and turn around, nobody's there." Len gripped the sides of his head and muttered. "Just what the heck's going on...?"

Rin slowly came to a realization as a look of horror and shock formed on her face. She's-

"Geez..." Len muttered, bring her attention back to him. "I'm so alone..." He muttered helplessly. "Where did she go...I'm such an idiot..."

Rin felt her heart twist at the sight of Len. Deep down...she knew the truth but...she just didn't want to believe it. "Len..." She whispered and did the one thing she never thought she would do...

Rin leaned forward and gently kissed Len on the lips.

Len froze in his place as Rin pulled back. He ran his fingers through the curve of his lips and tilted his head with a puzzled expression. "Cold?" He said, confused.

Rin felt the knife in her heart twist once more. Suddenly, a strong gush of wind blew through the window. The curtains flapped wildly into the air as Len yelp in surprise. "Whoa!"

It was all her fault. Rin stood up and smiled. "There's a place I want to take you to, Len." She said. "I'm sure now...I can bring you there."

-0-0-0-

"Wow!" Len breathe out. "I had no idea a place with such an amazing view existed here! I can see the entire beach from here!"

Len gazed at the view of the city with awe while Rin stood behind him. "Even if it was by chance, to think I would find a place like this on my way home." He said.

Rin gazed at him sadly. By chance...all she did was lead him to the way../

* * *

 _The two of them silently walked down the street. Rin paused for a moment and turned to Len._ _"Okay right there, look to your left." She instructed. Len absentmindedly turned to his left. "Oh? There's a path down here." He muttered to himself._

 _Rin took a step closer to Len and whispered to his ear. "Go down from here."_

 _"Perhaps I should go down and take a look." Len said as he turned to follow the pathway. Rin nodded. "Yes, that's right." She said. "Just keep going."_

* * *

"...I've always wanted to show you this place for a long time now." Rin said. "I'm so glad my wish came true..."

Len continued to gaze out at the view with amazement until he noticed something white at the corner of his eye. He turned slightly and realized it was a ribbon sitting on one of the ...a familiar white ribbon.

"No way..." He muttered in shock. "That's-"

"Excuse me." They heard a voice say and they turned around to see Miku walking up to them. In her arms...was a white cat who meowed softly.

Len's eyes widened when he spotted the cat in her arms. "Hey, that's-"

"Are you a friend of hers?" Miku suddenly questioned. Len looked up to her. "Huh?"

Miku smiled sadly. "I'm sorry..." She apologized. "I..know that I should've notified the police or said something to someone but I only found out recently."

Len's eyes widened even more as he chocked out. "W-Wait, what are you-"

"I wasn't sure what to do...but this is a quiet place with a nice view, right?" Miku said and Len began to pale as he realized where this conversation was going. "What are you talking about-? No way she's-"

"For eternal rest..." Miku finished and Len couldn't stop himself as tears fell from his eyes. "Rin!" He cried as he gripped the ribbon into his hands. He fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably, repeating her name over and over again in pure sadness.

Rin could do nothing but watch as Miku move to stand next to her. "Do you remember I've once mentioned that I was often described as a weird person?" She suddenly said. Rin turned to Miku and nodded.

Miku smiled slightly. "I can see things other people can't and because of that, I've been called names for it." She explained. "But because there are people who understand me...I don't hate them." She then turned to Rin. "Besides I managed to help you out a little."

"As I thought, you did notice." Rin muttered. She should probably be upset with Miku. She probably knew from the start but didn't even tell her. But Rin wasn't upset. She could understand why Miku had kept quiet. After all, she wouldn't even believe her if she did say anything.

Miku smiled apologetically. "Because there were times when it got awkward when I informed spirits who were oblivious about their deaths." She explained. "Since I wasn't sure, I decided to just talk to you as if you were still alive."

So that was why Miku's words seemed odd. There were times when the things Miku would say to her seemed confusing such as hearing her voice from the sky and such.

"On that day...the day I met you, I heard your voice as I was passing by." Miku said but then frowned. "But 'Rin-chan' was no longer there because you have already left to see Len." Miku smiled sadly. "You looked so alive and so full of life that I was honestly astounded...I almost thought you didn't die."

Miku stared down at the ground. "I know I should've called the police but I was worried that you wouldn't be able to fulfill you wish and end up being a wandering spirit...so I kept quiet until your wish was granted and you would finally be at peace."

Miku then glanced back at Rin. "I'm sorry to ask so suddenly...but do you remember how you died?"

Rin smiled bitterly to herself at the question but regardless, nodded.

* * *

 _"Rinny! Rinny! Where are you?" Rin called out as she walked down the pavement. She felt slightly awkward yelling out her own name in streets._

 _She still can't believe Len would name his pet cat after her. She wasn't sure whether he was trying to make fun of her or not. He probably just thought of it as a small joke. Rin let out a sigh and just went on searching._

 _"Rinny! Come on! Where are you?" Rin continued to call out. That was when she heard soft mewling close by. Sounds like a cat's. Could it be Rinny?_

 _"Rinny! Where are you, girl?" She said as she followed the sound. As she turned to the corner, she saw a white tail disappear into the side. That was definitely Rinny._

 _Rin dash towards the spot and saw a pathway leading into the a grove of tree. Was there always a pathway like this? Rin stepped onto the path, following down it until it lead to an opening where there was a cliff at the side._

 _Rin gasped in awe when she noticed the view. She could easily see the entire city from up there and the view of the ocean as it sparkled under the afternoon sun. It just seemed so amazing. Rin couldn't help but think of Len as she watched the view. Next time, she'll definitely show Len this. Surely he'll love it._

 _She smiled happily at the thought. That was when she heard a cat meowing behind her. She turned around to see a familiar white cat meowing softly as she groomed herself. "Rinny!" She exclaimed. "There you are! Where have you been? Come on kitty. We should get you back to your silly owner and-"_

 _Rin wasn't sure what happened next as she suddenly over a rock and was falling backwards towards the cliff. She gasped as she tried stopping herself but it was too late. She felt the wind rush pass her as she fell off the cliff._

 _Her last thoughts were Len's gentle smile and her wish to one day bring him to there to watch the view together...And then everything went black._

* * *

Rin turned her gaze to the cat who stared up at her and meowed. Rin smiled as she reached out and gently ran her hand through its soft fur, causing the cat to lean to her touch and purr in contentment.

Suddenly she began to realize the reason why her mother had been crying all this time. Loss her husband then her daughter...it must have been hard for her. Rin wished she had said goodbye to her mother and thank her for everything she had done. Rin didn't realize she had so many regrets and yet...why did she feel so calm and in peace? It was strange...

"You know...me and Len actually go to different schools." Rin revealed. "It just seemed so much fun because he always tells me everything that happens in his school. I wanted to be a part of it..."

Rin remembered how she had promised Len that in their next school year, she'll transfer to his school so that they would be together all the time. It was something the both of them seemed really happy about...but now it seems like she'll never be able to keep that promise.

"Even though, I finally got near Len...he wasn't able to see me." Rin said soberly. Miku then smiled gently at her. "So how was it? Len's world..."

Rin thought about the month she had spent in that school. Len's kind friends, the bright atmosphere, the fun and happy moments. To anyone, it was probably just an ordinary school but the time Rin spent with Len, even though he didn't see her...It was great.

Rin let out a laugh. "Even if I'm not around...I'm sure Len will be alright." She said and looked down the cat in Miku's arms. "You've caused a lot of trouble, kitty." She said as she continued petting the small cat. "If it weren't for you, things wouldn't probably go this way...I should probably hate you for this." She said. "...But I can't and I won't."

She lightly scratched the cat's chin, causing to purr happily and her eyes softened. "Because from now on, you'll have to take my place and make Len happy again, so don't go running off again alright?"

Rin straightened herself up and smiled gratefully at Miku. Even though, they didn't know each other that long...Rin felt like she had obtain a sister. Miku was like the older sister she never had and wished she had. And for that, she would forever be thankful to Miku until the very end.

"Miku-san." Rin started. "Thank you for everything." Miku nodded. The corner of Miku's eyes glittered with small tears a she smiled at her and Rin smiled back as she turned and walked over to Len.

Rin stopped just a couple of steps away from his back as he sobbed and cried. "Len, I'm flattered that you miss me so much." Rin said, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "But you don't have to cry anymore you dummy." Tears began to well up in her eyes, blurring her vision. Len continued to sob. "Waaah! Rin!"

"Its okay Len." She said as she kneel down. "I...I love you Len." She confessed. "So much more than anyone else...and you've shown me...just how much you loved me..."

Her voice soon began to crack as she tried to suppress a sob, failing miserably before she hugged him tightly from behind. Even though, she knew he could never feel her warmth...she felt his. It was so warm and comforting...it was just heartbreaking.

"Even if it were a different form of love..." She sobbed. "I've been very fortunate in meet you." She wished she had told him sooner. She wished she had said something sooner. But now...it was just too late.

Rin slowly pulled away as she began to slowly fade. "Thank you...I'm sorry...Goodbye." She whispered before kissing Len on the cheek. Len froze instantly. His tears trailed down his eyes rapidly as he muttered. "Rin?"

Len span around instantly as he cried out. "Rin?! Rin, right?! Its you isn't?! You were always by my side ever since you disappeared right?!" Len immediately got up and looked around desperately trying to get a glimpse of her. "All this time! Yesterday! Today! Even right now!"

The tears rapidly fell from his eyes and cried. "You're here right?! Rin!"

Rin reached out, cupping Len's face with her transparent hands as tears began to fall from her face just as much as Len's as she softly sob. "I'm right here, Len." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his. "I'm right here."

With that, Rin vanished away into the sky. Len wailed while Miku looked down at the ground in sadness.

The summer sky continued to fly over them as a single ball of light flickered and disappeared into the sky.

 _End._


	3. Epilogue

The moment Gumi woke up...all she could see was pure darkness.

Gumi yelped for a moment as she jolted up from the desk. Her mind was still progressing where she was and realized she had fallen asleep in the music room. "Wow...did I seriously fell asleep here?" She grumbled.

Gumi grunted and shook her head. "I better get home soon." She rather not have her overprotective older brother, Gakupo form a search party just because she came home late, and that would be too troublesome for her to handle.

She grabbed her things and made her way to the door. She reached for the handle to open the door but then stopped as the door would not budge. Gumi blinked and tugged on the door once more but it still wouldn't open.

That was when Gumi remembered something her teacher had said...

-0-0-0-

"The doors in the old building are open right now but when everyone leaves, they'll be shut." Her teacher reminded them. "No one will come by after that so make sure none of you space out in here, or else you'll get locked it, got it?"

"Yes sensei!" Everyone exclaimed before continuing the meeting.

-0-0-0-

Gumi paled as she remembered that little detail. "These old classrooms...once they're closed from the outside, you can't open them from the inside...right?" She said to herself. There was a heavy silence. "M-Maybe the other door is opened!" Gumi dashed to the other door at the other end of the room and rattled the doorknob. Nothing.

"W-Well there's always the window..." Gumi moved to the window and opened it. She looked down and realized the music room was on the third floor...

The cold wind lightly brushed her skin as she stared at the distance before she opened her mouth and yelled. "Hello?! Is anyone there?! Heeey! Help me!" This lasted for a few minutes until Gumi finally gave up when she knew no one was there to hear her.

Gumi sighed heavily before sliding down and leaned against the wall. If only she hadn't fallen asleep...If only she didn't get into that fight in the first place...

Gumi paused at the thought and frowned deeply. She knew they should've resolved it properly but...

* * *

"What?" Gumi exclaimed with a shocked and hurt look on her face. "Why?! Why do you want to break up?!"

Her boyfriend, Yuuma frowned as he was unable to answer. "Did I..." Gumi began. "Did I do something wrong, Yuuma? Do you hate me now?"

"That's not it, Gumi!" Yuuma immediately exclaimed at the absurd thought.

"But you don't like me anymore!" Gumi retorted, feeling her heart twist at the thought of him hating her for no reason. Yuuma shook his head. "That's not it! Listen to me, Gumi I-"

"If you don't like me, just say so!" Gumi interrupted. She didn't want to hear anymore of this. It would only break her heart even more. "Yuuma, you baka!"

And with that, Gumi ran away with Yuuma yelling after her as she left him all alone in the hallway.

* * *

Gumi flipped the switch for the lights and frowned when the lights didn't come on. So even the lights were off...

Gumi groaned and sat down at the ground, leaning back against the wall once more. She ran a hand through her short apple green hair. Just how long did she fall asleep?

"But then again...I was completely exhausted and ended up crying to sleep." She sighed. What now? She's got her bag but she had forgotten her phone, of all days. Not to mention, today was a Friday so there was no way anyone was going to find her tomorrow.

Gumi sighed again. This was probably the worst day of her life...

Gumi grumbled in frustration as she leaned even further to the wall, unaware of a figure was kneeling right beside her, staring at her intently.

There was a long silence in the room before Gumi froze and let out a frightened scream as she crawled backwards, away from the figure. Gumi blinked once then twice before she realized the figure was a girl.

She looked about her age and had light honey blond hair that reached to her shoulders with a ridiculously large ribbon on her head. She also had light cerulean eyes which stared her in an innocent way. She was actually very pretty but that wasn't the issue right now.

Gumi couldn't help but gap at her. She wasn't even aware that she was trapped here with someone else. How did she not notice in the first place?

Gumi was still a little shaken up from the sudden scare so she was shaking a little as she tried to question the mysterious girl. "H-H-H-How did you-"

"Oh, sorry." The blond haired girl apologized. "Did I scare you? I took a nap in this room too and the door's lock so..."

"I-Is that so?" Gumi responded and the girl smiled apologetically at her as they both stood up from the ground. Gumi awkwardly scratched her cheek, unsure what to say next. "So um...what do think we should do?" She asked. "With just the two of us...maybe we could break down the door?"

The blond haired girl then giggled. "Oh don't worry." She said. "My friend will be coming soon."

"Huh? Really?" Gumi said in surprise. She didn't know how this girl could be so sure about that but Gumi couldn't help but feel relieved that someone was coming to their rescue.

"Yeah so..." The mysterious girl grinned brightly. "Wanna wait together till then?"

Gumi stared at the girl who merely smiled at her. For some reason...Gumi thought she had a strange air about this girl.

* * *

The girl sighed softly as she sat on top of one of the desk in the music room. "Darn, I really messed up this time." She said as she swung her legs back and forth. "Falling asleep like this is so uncool."

Gumi smiled. "Yeah, me too." She agreed as she sat on the floor. "Can't believe we'd sleep till this late."

The blond haired female laughed at that and Gumi couldn't help but laugh as well. Its been half an hour since they were locked up in this room and Gumi thought it was strangely relaxing. This girl was a really friendly and energetic girl and would often make jokes and tell stories to keep the conversation alive.

Gumi felt very calm and relaxed around this person, despite the fact they were complete strangers just 30 minutes ago. It was really strange. Gumi then chuckled. "I'm really just have a streak of bad luck." She said.

"Did you get into a fight with a friend?" Gumi froze instantly at the question and looked up at the blond haired female in shock. "W-What?" Gumi uttered and the girl giggled. "Good guess, huh?"

Gumi gulped and nervously smiled. "A friend...huh.." She muttered. "He's-"

"Or maybe..." The girl interrupted. "He means more to you than a friend?"

 _Badump!_

Gumi sucked in a sharp breath and her heart skipped a beat. "Huh..? H-How did you..."

The strange girl glanced down at her and grinned widely. "Just guessing." She dismissed. Gumi couldn't help but shiver as a cold sweat ran down the back of her neck. That was...kinda creepy.

"I-I don't know if I'd call it a fight..." Gumi confessed. "Its more like he messed up. Out of the blue, he said he didn't want to be...together anymore." Her heart ached as she remembered what Yuuma said to her. It was just so sudden. She thought everything was okay between them but...

"If I did something wrong, he should just tell me then and there. Instead of...this.." Gumi bit her lip. She felt so frustrated and hurt. If there was something wrong between them, he should've just told her then maybe they could've worked it out but to think he'd...

The girl next to her was silent for awhile before she softly muttered. "What if...you didn't do anything wrong?"

Gumi looked up at the blond haired girl who smiled sadly at her. "Even if someone doesn't do anything wrong and you love everything about them...things can happen that'll separate them."

Gumi frowned, unable to understand what she was talking about. "Like what?"

"Like they have to go to different schools, or something happens and they have to move, or they get terribly sick and end up in the hospital, or..." The girl paused and turned to Gumi to stare directly into her eyes. "They end up dying."

Gumi's eyes widened and she sprang to her feet. "Its nothing like that!" Gumi exclaimed. "I mean, he'd tell me if it were-" Gumi then stopped as she realized...she never heard the reason why he wanted to break up.

She felt so hurt that she never gave him the chance to even explain himself. She merely thought that she had probably done something he didn't like and blamed him for not mentioning anything wrong between them. Gumi's shoulders dropped guiltily as she realized just how selfish she was being.

The girl smiled calmly at her. "You should make sure to talk to him about while you still can." She advised. "If not...you'll regret it."

Gumi frowned at her slightly. "Did...something like that happen to you?" She couldn't help but ask. The way that girl talked to her...made her feel like this girl experience something similar.

The girl fell silent for a moment. "We were always together." She muttered. "I loved him ever since we were little and I always thought we'd be together forever..." There was a slight pause. "But we were forced apart and...I was never able to tell him how I felt." The girl looked down with a pained look. "He worried and worried about me...and in the end, I just caused him so much pain."

The girl then smiled at her with sadness in her eyes. "If things turned out that way...wouldn't you regret?" Gumi didn't knwo how to respond to that. Gumi opened her mouth to say something when-

 _Bam!_

The two girls gasped in surprise and turned to the door. There was a moment of silence. Gumi blinked. "Eh? Did you hear somethi-" She turned to the girl but she was no where in sight...as if she vanished into thin air.

"Eh? W-Wha-" Gumi suddenly felt frightened as she looked around to find the girl but she was complete gone. She then heard the doorknob rattle loudly and turned to the door.

"Why's the door locked?" A voice said from the other side as the door continued to rattle. Gumi's eyes widened at the familiar voice and she ran up to the door. "Yuuma?!"

"Gumi? Is that you?!" Yuuma exclaimed as he tried getting the door opened but it wouldn't budge. He let out a grunt. "Why are you in there? Its locked!" He groaned, tugging the door.

"Hey! You're still here at this hour?" Yuuma turned to see a teacher walking up to him. "Sensei!" Yuuma uttered. The teacher frowned lightly. "What are you doing? Its already after school."

"Um...My friend got locked inside." Yuuma replied.

"Huh? Okay. I'll go get the key. Just wait here."

"I'm so sorry. Thank you!"

Gumi then heard the teacher's footsteps move away but she didn't really mind it. All she could think of was how relieved she was to hear Yuuma's voice and how she didn't want to be separated from him. She didn't want their relationship to end like this.

"Gumi? The teacher is going to get the key so be patient for-" Yuuma was suddenly cut off when he heard Gumi whimper. "Why?"

"Why did you want to break up?" Gumi muttered. Yuuma stopped as Gumi continued. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before I heard your reason but no matter what...I want to stay with you."

There was a pause between them before Yuuma answered. "The university I want to go to..." He began. "Its far away. I'll be busy and I'm broke. I know we won't be able to see each other much so I thought you'd end up drifting away from me and it scares me."

So that's why he wanted to break up. Gumi clutched her hand as Yuuma went on. "So before that happens...I figured we should just get it over wi-"

"No!" Gumi exclaimed. "That wouldn't happen! I don't want that..." She felt tears in her eyes and were streaming down to her cheeks. Even if they were apart and that they won't get the chance to see each other...She just wanted to know that they would still be together forever.

"Now, later, and forever..." Gumi leaned her head against the door as she muttered. "Please...stay by my side, Yuuma."

At the other side of the door, Yuuma smiled gently and leaned his head to the door as well. "Thank you, Gumi."

* * *

"You fell asleep till this late? Honestly..." The teacher scolded and Gumi sheepishly scratched he back of her head. "S-Sorry." She apologized. The teacher sighed loudly while Yuuma and Gumi nervously laughed. That was when Gumi remembered something.

"Oh! That's right." Gumi suddenly exclaimed. "There was someone else with me."

Yuuma looked at her in confusion. "Someone else? A student?" He questioned and Gumi nodded. "Yeah but she suddenly disappeared." The teacher blinked and peered into the classroom. "But there's no one here." He announced before walking in the room, just to make sure.

"Oh that's right." Yuuma began. "How'd you get locked in there?" Gumi blinked with a puzzled expression. "Huh? A teacher must've locked it."

"But didn't a girl just walked inside?" Yuuma said and Gumi tilted her head. "Huh?"

"After we had our fight, I went looking for you. I stopped by your house but your brother said you hadn't come home yet." Yuuma explained. "I even went to places you might've visited but you weren't there so I came back to the school. That's when I spotted a girl going into the classroom, I went after her and I heard your voice."

Gumi blinked. "Huh? Then could it be her? But wait...she's been stuck in that room with me for a half an hour and it was locked from the outside."

"But I just saw her go in..." Yuuma trailed off and a heavy silence fell between them. It can't be a...

The teacher then stepped out of the room and looked at the couple with confusion when he noticed the heavy atmosphere between them. "Anyways you two should hurry home." He said and the two nodded. 'Yes sir..."

With that said, the three of them walked down the hallway to leave."Was it a ghost? I know I saw it..." Yuuma said and Gumi continued to groan as she ruffled her apple green hair. "It wasn't a ghost!" She exclaimed, wanting to stop the creepy topic. "It was a normal girl! She can't be a ghost!" She really can't stand scary things like ghost and the likes.

The teacher then laughed. "I wish I could have seen the ghost." He said and Gumi looked at him with shock. "What?! Really, Sensei?"

"So you're into that sort of things, sensei? That's surprising." Yuuma said and the teacher chuckled. "Yeah well...I wouldn't say I'm into that..." He said. His eyes then softened as if remembering something from his past. "Its just that...there was a point in my life that I wished I could have seen one."

The two students looked at him with confusion but decided not to question it any further. "But that girl wasn't a ghost!" Gumi insisted. The teacher sighed and shook his head. "How about you check the student registry on Monday? What was her name?" He asked.

Gumi thought about it for a moment. "Um, she said her name was Kagami. Rin Kagami." The teacher immediately froze and snapped his head towards her in shock.

The two didn't seem to notice the sudden action as they were looking at each other. Yuuma tilted his head. "Kagami? Doesn't that should a lot like your last name, sensei?"

"Yeah." The teacher immediately snapped out of his shock and laughed. "But people don't really call me that much."

"Really?" Yuuma said. The teacher nodded and smiled. "The students in my class simply call me by first name, and it's Len."

* * *

"Now go home already." Len said. "Its getting late so be careful."

The two nodded. "Thank you! Bye!" Gumi waved goodbye and Len waved back as the two turned to leave. Yuuma smiled down at Gumi and offered his hand to her.

Gumi blinked before she giggled, her cheeks turning bright pink and she took his hand. The couple smiled at each other as they left the school, hand in hand.

Len smiled after them as he watched them leave. Somehow the two of them reminded of him and Rin...

When Rin went missing at that time, Len had blamed himself the whole time and felt depressed. His pet cat disappeared at the time and Len had asked Rin to help him search it. At that day...Len decided to finally tell Rin how he felt about her. Whether or not they would find his cat, he would confess his feelings for her no matter what but then...

A whole month passed by before they finally found Rin's body. The police had explained that she must have slipped and fell off the cliff while searching for Len's cat which made Len feel terribly guilty over her death. Len's family had helped arrange a small funeral for Rin.

Rin's mother had cried the entire time when she got the news that her daughter was no longer among the living and when she attended the funeral. She never held Len responsible over Rin's death but Len felt he was responsible for her death.

Everyone told him that it wasn't his fault and that her death was just an accident but Len could never forgive himself. If he hadn't ask her to help him on that day perhaps his best friend would still be alive.

It took a few years before Len had finally moved on but he managed well and became a teacher in his school. Len would always and forever love Rin and her alone. So he never married nor had any relationships with anyone.

Len sighed as he remembered his past and ran a hand through his blond hair. That was when he heard a familiar giggle behind him and a voice called out. "Len."

Len froze and span around. "Rin?" He uttered then stopped when he saw no one. He let out a bittersweet smile. "Nah, it couldn't be..." He muttered before walking back into the school, unaware of a ghostly blond haired figure walking beside him with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally got this chapter done. It took sometime but I finally got this chapter done. I might post one more chapter to show what happened when Len lost his cat but we'll see if I can.**

 **You know I never really thought I'd put a GumixYuuma (VY2) pairing in this story but I was curious to see if it would fit well. Yuuma (or VY2, if you mostly prefer it) is technically my love! I just love that guy, especially his song 'Clingy boy sticking for 15 years.' I just fell in love with this guy.**

 **Though I also love Len but Yuuma is just on a different level in my heart XP. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. Yeah I know this story is pretty sad and has a rather bittersweet ending but I hope you like it so far.**

 **Well thats it for now so till then, Farewell!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
